


An Angel and Hunter

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Stories of Castiel and Dean. Sam likes to make fun and loves them both and messes around.





	1. Peace After Fight

**Author's Note:**

> These may suck and some may not suck. I try to make a story once a day. Maybe twice?

Dean and Castiel were on the road, taking up a case with each other. Sam said it was to strengthen up their relationship since they have been fighting and yelling for the past week. It was very unusual for Castiel to get up and angry for no reason. So, Sam knew Castiel wouldn't talk to him, but would somewhat talk to Dean.

"Castiel, if you touch my baby one more time. I swear." Dean almost growled out in frustration. "You'll do what Dean?" Castiel almost glared daggers into the human. The angel hated loud music so he was just trying to it down.

"I will throw you out of this car and you'll have no way getting home or the case because your damn wings are messed up." Snapping back, but instantly say the pain in Castiel's face once he finished those words. The angel looked at his best friend, with the most disappointed expression. Dean instantly felt bad, "I'm sor-" "Save it Dean... I understand." Castiel interrupted, turning his head away from Dean and looked out at the window. 

The rest of the car ride was depressingly quiet. Mainly Castiel's aura. Until Dean had to pull over the car, it wasn't good. They weren't fighting, but they weren't talking. Dean felt so bad about what he said. Turning off the car, and looked at Castiel. "Cas.. Look at me." Saying quietly in his gruff voice. Castiel let out a very quiet sigh, "Dean. It's fine really." Turning around and instantly froze.

Dean's lips were pressed against the other. Castiel freezing up made Dean pull away. "I'm sorry Castiel. I didn't know what to say or do..." Castiel just stared at his best friend, the one he trusted most. But a small smile moves onto his lips, "Jerk." Gently pulling the Hunter close and started the kiss that lasted. 

-Time skip-

Castiel curled up against the male's side, reading a book that Sam gave to him months ago. Dean softly playing with his hair, feeling at.... peace.


	2. Books Ruin Everything

"Cas. You've been reading that book for days. Are you never going to rest?" Dean said as he placed beers on the table, sitting down on the chair. Looking at the quiet angel, that hasn't spoken a lot recently. Or did anything. 

Castiel did what he usually did, and shrugged. Before actually looking up at Dean. "I'm sorry. It's just a good book. I don't understand the character motives or why they do the oddest things.." Muttering quietly, and closed the book. Before standing up and walked over to Dean. "Alright.. I'm not sure how to rest since angels don't. Maybe relax?" Sitting down and looked at the beer, the last time he drank, he got buzzed and didn't like the feeling. "Cas. You are allowed to dri-" "Dean. It's not a good feeling, I don't understand it." Interrupting, looking down at his hands. Hearing a chair being moved, it skating across a small foot of floor.

Dean chuckled, "Alright angel. You want to relax, come on." Walking over to their and grabbed the book. And put it in the nightstand. Laying or in a sit-laying position. Patting a spot next to him which the angel noticed. Softly sighing, Cas walked over and sat down. "Dean. We are just going to lay down, that isn't much of fun." Tilting his head ever so slightly, most of the time he did this whenever he was confused about something. 

Dean just smiled softly and pulled the male in the trenchcoat, and pulled him onto his lap. Castiel instantly nuzzled into the warmth of his..'lover'. A smile slowly came to his lips and rested his head onto the Hunter's shoulder. And moved his hand so that they held each other's. 

"Do you like this relaxation?" Dean smirked, messing with the ever so blushing angel. The feeling of Dean's hand and his own together, actually made him feel very safe. "Yes, I do like it Dean. But shouldn't we be getting ready? After all, the job is done and Sam will be waiting for us." The almost tired angel spoke. Actually feeling... tired? Which was usual for angels. "No. I'll just call him tomorrow..." Rubbing Castiel's back hand with his thumb. Feeling and seeing the angel sit up. And hummed, questionably. 

Castiel thought, actually he slightly rocked before feeling his tie being grabbed and gasped. A kiss was placed on his forehead, cheek and lips. It was a semi-long kiss, it wasn't lustful. It was actually pretty playful. They laughed and poked fun at each other. It was enough for them to cuddle and sleep after hours of just talking, kissing, and playing game like 'Eye spy'. Playing until they feel asleep, in each other's arms. Castiel's head nuzzled into the other's chest. Listening to the quiet humming from Dean and fell into the slumber humans usually see.


	3. Road Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my more slow ones.

Castiel didn't even know that angels would be able to sleep, but he managed to. Slowly opening his eyes, seeing his trench coat on the chair. It was folded neatly, guessing that Dean had done that. Looking up at the male, he looked so at peace and happy. Slowly bringing his his hand up and rubbed the other's cheek with his thumb. Which instantly woke up the Hunter. 

"My apologies Dean. I didn't mean to wake you." Castiel instantly said as the other was slowly waking up. "Don't worry Cas. It's fine. I slept in anyways." It was 6 in the morning, "You only slept for 6 hours Dean." Saying and for up to put on his coat. "Cas. Call Sam. Tell him we'll be home soon." "Alright."

-Timeskip-

The trip how was actually really boring. This one time ONLY, Castiel was able to look through the music. Trying to pick his favorite. Which was, 'Carry on Wayward Son', it was sad but kinda calm-ish. Enough for Castiel to actually listen to it loudly. The Angel was even humming softly along. Until something popped inside his mind. "Dean. I forgot the book." Looking over as they were 20 minutes from home. "Sorry Cas. But I'm not driving back, just get another one." Dean could tell the Angel had a small pout on his lips, but they can't go drive all the way back. And Cas couldn't just pop and come back with it. All the Angel did was nod, understanding why they couldn't go back and get it.

Once arriving at the bunker, Castiel was the first one to get out and grab his stuff. Meaning the angel blade and some salt from a small bag. Sure he can smite demons but it would be easier to make sure none could kill him beforehand. 

-Time skip-

When night fell; Dean, Cas, and Sam were drinking. The two Hunters were drinking usual beer while Castiel was just taking a sip out of Dean's. Of course only doing so when Sam wasn't looking. Cas and Dean stopped fighting which maybe Sam relax. 

"So. How was the case guys?" Sam asked while his older brother just shrugged. "Castiel knows how to get himself out of trouble. Vampires aren't a struggle. Just gotta you know." Making the movement of cutting a head off. While Cas just tilted his head. "They are much tougher than Demons. I find them slightly more annoying as well. I didn't see anything easy about the case." Saying in his usual confused voice also monotone. But then looked at Dean, and looked away with a small blush. The Hunter was smiling since home was more comfortable than cheap hotels. Sam instantly caught on, he wasn't stupid and he knew Dean and Castiel was hiding something.

"You know who we should call? Charlie. I'm sure she would love to meet you Cas." The Angel looked at Sam, "I guess that would be nice." Mumbling before feeling uncomfortable in his back. His wings may be broken but the feathers themself were able to still get messed up. Which is what has happened. 

Excusing himself from the table. Taking off his trench coat and left it on his seat before leaving to outside. Once the Angel got outside, he spreaded his broken wings. The feathers all healed by now but he couldn't fly/teleport anymore. Sighing softly and sat in the grass. Unclumping the feathers from each other. An Angel that let out their wings into a solid form puts strain onto  
their vessel. 

Sighing softly, looking up at the stars. Sitting down on the little hill. His brothers and sisters were fixing heaven. And he was too afraid, he broke heaven so many times and lied to everyone. Closing his eyes, thinking. Maybe even a little prayer, but it was to no one but his father. He just sat there. Not knowing what to do anymore. What is there to do? Metatron was off somewhere, escaping after Cas got his grace back. Not hearing the quiet steps of the brothers.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam mumbled, worried about the Angel. So much has happened, and they really never talk about it. "I don't know Sammy. That mind of his is..." Dean tried to find the word. "Let's just give him some space." Saying and started to walk back. Sam just shook his head and followed.


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter as well.

Castiel was outside for a while, happy that he was able to just be alone and look at what his Father made. Humming a song that Dean always played. 'Carry On Wayward.' It kinda relaxed him, the music kids play is odd. Slowly standing up, his wings folding back into an invisible state. Turning back, guessing the brothers would be resting by now. Noticing how bad their sleeping schedule was to normal people. Entering the bunker and walked down the spiral staircase. Looking around, lights were dimmed for night. His shoes tapped against the ground, walking to his chair and grabbed the trench coat. Slowly putting it on and went to where they had all the books. Frowning as he tried to find one that looked interesting. Tilting his head, sighing softly. Reaching to just read lore about different monsters. Sitting down and started to read. Some monsters seemed cool but others were slightly terrifying. Flipping through pages. 

-Time skip-

Sam was up and walking around. Dean was sleeping still since the other two were very quiet. "So. How are you Castiel?" Sam asked while looking for a case. The Angel glanced at the other and thought before shrugging. "I'm doing well. I have been reading about different creatures. Some are interesting." Slowly talking into a mumble, reading once again. Sam noticed how Cas is now less talkative. "What happened on the job? You and Dean seem to be on better terms." Asking, which caught Cas off guard. "We got the job done. And acted like a team." Smiling slightly. "Then why did you smile?" Sam smirked, he knew what happened. Cas flashed a look at him. "Because I can." Mumbling. Not knowing what he was able to say or not. Kinda confused of what him and Dean were.

The rest of the day was normal, the all joked and play card games. A game of twister since Castiel begged to play it. Mainly him just repeating that he wanted to play.

-Time skip-

When the day was over and the brothers were getting ready for bed. Castiel snuck in Dean's room, not wanting to be caught by Sam. "Hey Cas." Dean smiled while Cas just looked around. Never had the chance to be in his room. "Hello Dean. May I sit?" Looking at the bed, and then saw the Hunter nod. Smiling softly and walked over. But he didn't expect being grabbed by the hips and pulled in top of the other. Laughing softly and smiled, "Really Dean? You could of just told me to lay on you." Looking at the Hunter, not complaining though. "Where is the fun in that though?" Smirking and sighed softly, one hand on Castiel's waist and the other of the side of the cheek. Castiel smiled, feeling happy. Leaning in and rubbed their noses' together. Before kissing. Within the few days, the two grew a strong bond that wouldn't break. Trusting each other, even to death.


	5. Disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets hurt. No one dies yay
> 
> Listen to this while reading, may have to reply a few times or find a nice song as well!  
> https://youtu.be/TYME1QBrXw4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A better chapter since the last two!

\- Dean P.O.V -  
It was the morning after him and Cas rested against each other. Just learning that the Angel left in the morning to go to the store, only telling his brother. Frowning softly, "He should of wrote a note. I was close to asking for him to come." The back of his neck burned with embarrassment. Knowing he shouldn't of fallen in love with an Angel but Castiel was so special to him. "I'm sure he'll come back soon. He only said he would be out for an hour or few." Sam wasn't as worried since Cas could handle himself. On the other hand, Cas has been gone for about 3 hours already which gave him worry. Dean obviously was not as calm. And he already tried to call and pray to Cas, which none worked. Not telling Sam though. Sighing, "I'm going to go search for him. You with me Sammy?" Looking at Sammy. Which the 'Moose' just sighed, "Yeah." Getting up and grabbed his laptop. Better find a case while Dean goes on a mad-man search.

\- Castiel P.O.V - 

It was hot, the fire was making him sweat. The amount of clothing were getting to him. Glaring at the demons that managed to catch him. His blade was on the table, with the other torture items. "I don't know where the Winchesters are. I left them." He would never tell demons where his friends were, after everything he done in the past. He wouldn't let them get hurt. Pulling slightly at the chains, knowing he couldn't break them and the holy fire already weakened him. "Some of our others saw you with Dean. Just tell us where they are and we'll kill you less painfully." The demon said, grabbing the Angel blade and went close to Cas. "Come on. It doesn't have to be this hard." It said and cut Castiel's skin, the side of his neck and then arms. Cas didn't yell out in pain but he groan. It felt like hell. "Bite me." Cas growled out before being stabbed by a normal knife.

\- Time Skip - 

Cas hung his head, closing his eyes and panted softly. Bleeding and couldn't heal as quickly. The demon was giving him a few minutes before starting again. He was terrified. The demon could easily kill him right now. "Father... please help." Muttering, needing someone. His head snapped up, seeing the demon came back. It picked up the blade, smirking. "Since you are no use. I'll just have to get the boys here myself." Grabbing Castiel's phone and called Dean. It answered with a, "Cas?" The demon laughed. "No. But Cas is with me. He says hi." Walking over to the Angel and pierced his chest with the blade. Making his almost scream out in pain, the lights started to flicker. "What are you doing to him?!" Yelled the voice on the phone. "Just playing with him. Hurry up. I'm getting impatient." The demon purred. "Dean... Don't.." Cas whispered and heard the phone call ending. "Didn't your Father teach you better? Don't talk while the adults were talking." Saying with a smirk.

\- Time Skip -

Dean and Sam traced the call and managed to save Cas. But the Angel was badly wounded. Dean help the Angel close to his chest. Cas looked like he was dead. "I've got you, Cas..." Dean said quiet as the Angel stopped bleeding. The blade marks will be the slowest thing to heal. His shirt and coat was bloody and a little ripped. Cas slowly opened his eyes, "D..dean?.." His voice was shaking softly. Weak to even speak. "Shh Cas keep your strength. We are here." Dean mumbled, Sam was putting out the holy fire. Slowly picking the Angel up. He heard Cas groan and softly cry out in pain. Most of his grace was damaged and needed to rest to repair. He softly held onto Dean, only a hand grabbed the male's jacket. "...Dean... I-I didn't tell them anything." Cas mumbled out, seeming like he was about to fall asleep anytime. "I know Cas. It's not your fault. Just get some rest." Saying as he made their way out. Sam put the Angel blade in Dean's bag. Not wanting it near Cas while he was hurt. It was an abandoned warehouse. Making their was to the Impala. Before laying Castiel in the back and sat with him. Giving his brother the keys. Which Sam was kinda surprised but did know that Dean had to protect Cas. Dean softly played with Castiel's hair while Sam drove. The Angel snored softly, resting. Dean was very gently to cover some of the wounds. They seemed to be somewhat closed and no longer bleeding at the least. "I'm sorry Cas..." Dean mumbled and continued to play with his hair. The car was quiet, no one wanted to wake Cas since it been long hours. Cas left around 7 in the morning, and now it's 6 in the afternoon. A full day of torture. Knowing they'll have to sleep at a motel so Cas would have a bed. Dean would do anything for the Angel. And he hope that Castiel would take one of them with him if leaving the bunker. 

Dean looked down at Cas again, and softly cupped his face, his thumb brushing against the stubble Cas had. Smiling softly, It seemed Cas was having a nice dream. And Dean was correct, Castiel's 'dream' was him with Dean and Sam. The day he learned the first time getting buzzed. A family photo was taken...


	6. Sickful Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I am sorry but I have plans for the next one. Just comment a type of monster the boys has fought or one that has appeared in the show

It was only hours after Castiel was attacked, the Angel was asleep. Curled up in a small ball, holding onto a pillow as Dean wasn't by his side at the moment. Dean was as well but resting on the couch, Sam was sleeping in the other couch. Each one had a Angel blade near them. Of course other weapons. Castiel groaned in pain, waking up first. His head rung, it felt like Hell. Sitting up and put his hands on his temples. It was a high pitch scream, ringing throughout his head. The hotel lights started to flicker as Castiel's tears streamed down his face. Not even able to cry out in pain. His vessel was getting warm, too warm. Dean and Sam woke up, of course already having weapons in their hands. "Cas!" Dean got up and quickly went to the Angel, hugging him. "Hey hey. It's okay. Calm down." Saying as Cas just sobbed, it hurt so badly. "Dean... my head." He cried out. Dean looked at Sam, "Medicine." Saying as Sam moved quickly, not wasting a second. Giving Dean a pill, they waited for Castiel's pain to down. Before giving his the medicine. Thank God that the lights didn't break. Dean softly rubbed the male's back, cleaning his face gently with a tissue. Cas had his eyes closed, taking only minutes to actually fall asleep. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before they too went to sleep. 

\- Time Skip (Castiel P.O.V) -

His head was fogged, it pounded but no longer ringing. He was overheating, sweating like the holy fire did to him the day prior. Getting up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Closing and locked the door behind him. He needed to be cold, coughing and took off his Trench coat, it seemed Dean dressed him in new clothing. Pulling each article quickly, it was sticking grossly to his body. And turned the shower on cold, jumping in. His vessel was freezing, goosebumps appearing on his skin. Groaning softly at the feel of being cool. Resting his forehead against the shower wall. He felt the world spinning around him. Each movement made him almost want to just pass out and sleep. The amount of grace he has been using for the past few days was too much that his body wasn't reacting well. Sighing out, being here for way too long. Getting out and turned off the water. Getting changed, not sure where the towels were so he was a little wet.

\- Normal -

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused, "Angels don't shower I thought." Sam spoke first, as Dean just tilted his head. "That's what Cas told me.... Something doesn't feel right." Mumbling, waiting. Cas came out, dressed of course. His hair was wet, not sure how to set it. Slowly moving and wet straight under the covers to go back to sleep. His body begged for rest. Sam and Dean just watched. Not wanting to disturb the other.   
Dean looked over at Sam with a frown.  
"Something really doesn't feel right."


	7. Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long;-;

As Castiel slept, Sam was looking for a case. Finding one in the forest of Minnesota. "So get this, a group of campers in Eckbeck Campground which is in Minnesota. Got attacked, police found them with slash marks. Seems they were attacked by bears but there were none by them. And two of the group are missing. A survivor said the 'bear' was almost fifteen feet tall." Sam spoke, reading off the news artical. Dean thought, "So something fifteen feet tall attack of group of campers. Killing some, taking two of them and leaving on survivor." Repeating which Sam just nodded. Cas slowly woke and sat up, looking over at them. Dean sighed, "Alright. Get ready." 

\- Time Skip (Cas P.O.V) -

Cas was sitting in the back of the car, looking out the window. Dean and Sam were speaking about something. His head hurt badly, trying to just listen to his breathing. Closing his eyes, just wanting to sleep until they got there. It was 7 hour drive, enough time for sleep. Dean asked him a question, not hearing it until Dean spoke up. "Hey Cas, are you doing okay?" Opening his eyes, seeing the green ones in the mirror. "I am doing well Dean, just relaxing." Cas tried playing off his pain. Not wanting the two boys to worry. Dean just frowned slightly, then went back to talking to Sam about the possiblys of what they were going against. Cas went back to resting again. Feeling sick, until he felt something drop on his hand. Opening his eyes and looked, blood? Blinking and it was gone. Guessing his mind was just playing tricks and rested down. Slowly falling asleep. He didn't dream, just resting. He just got his grace a little ago and been using a lot of it. Guessing he used more than he could handle. Shifting a few times in his sleep, Dean and Sam just spoke. By the time they got to the case site, Cas just woke up and stretched. Seeing the boys getting out and followed. Sam was going to question the survivor, Dean was going to question the police, while Cas looked. Putting his badge in his pocket and looked around. Mainly the camp site of where the attacked happened. Cas walked around, seeing that the campers pulled out a fight by how the tent was all thrown around. Looks like the used sticks of how they broke off at certain points. Finding a few knives with blood, knowing it was the monster's blood on it. Cas frowned, the Angel had a bad feeling in his stomach. Pulling out his phone and called Dean. Waiting for the male to pick up, hearing a, "You found anything?" Dean spoke and Cas hummed. "Yes. I believe we are hunting a wendigo. I also do believe you and your brother fought one off years ago. This one might be the same. We should try and camp here tonight." Speaking, looking around. Knowing wendigos were fast, able to wipe out groups in minutes. Dean sighed, "Alright. Head by to the car." And the call ended. Castiel sighed softly, before heading back to the Impala.


	8. Angel Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrible chapter. It wraps up from the last one, Creature.   
> The next one will need a new creature, hmmm.

Night fell. Two Hunters and an Angel of the Lord were sitting around a campfire. They had Anasazi symbols drawn around them, and a few flames. Cas was sitting on a log bench, his head in his hands. His grace felt weaker than usual, "I have been using my grace far too much. We need be careful out here, I can no longer teleport because of my wings." Saying as the two brothers just nodded, they both guessed that's why Cas seemed 'sick'. Cas sighed, he felt so sick. His stomach, oddly felt upset. Like when he was sick as a human, his head was burning up. Taking deep breaths to calm him down. Dean frowned and looked at his brother, knowing Cas was off. 

As they waited through the night, they heard sound of people screaming. Dean and Sam got up but Cas didn't. "Go ahead. I'll catch up." The Angel said in almost a pained voice, not his usual one. Dean didn't like the idea of leaving Castiel alone but they had to do a job. Anyways, Castiel was an Angel and had the blade, a wendigo couldn't kill Cas, right?

Seconds turned into minutes, Castiel's vessel wouldn't stop. He felt so sick, even so much that he leaned over and got sick. But it wasn't bile, it was... grace. Looking down at the grace, it was much. Making him feel more weaker. What was happening? Castiel prayed, begging his father for answers but God wouldn't respond. Castiel almost whimpered in pain, laying down onto the ground. Pulling his wings out and curled up in them. Freezing up, hearing fast pacing movement before a monster's scream and bright orange light from the woods. Relaxing and closed his eyes.

\- Dean P.O.V (First Person) -  
Me and Sammy went deeper into the forest. I held tightly in my grasp, a flamethrower. We had a plan that if it came at us, we would burn it alive. Sam thought it would be stupid and reckless but we had to kill it. It was our job, I had to do it. As I walked through the dark forest, Sam provided the light for where we were to walk. Hearing a quick moment of wind and leaves, obviously it found us now. "Quick Sammy, lighter!" I yelled and watched my brother throw the lighter in a pile of oil we set up earlier. Watching the monster land in it by accident and now screaming in pain. Smirking proudly and just used my flame thrower to finish the job.

\- Castiel P.O.V (Normal) -

The Angel felt his body being lifted, his wing tips dragging softly on the ground. His head resting against something, only guess was a chest of a Hunter. "D...ean..." The Angel whispered, hearing a grunt as he was moved to a more comfortable position. They were walking to what Dean called his 'Baby'.  "It's okay Cas. Just relax... We saw the grace... Just sleep." Saying softly. Castiel felt horrible and guilty. Knowing he couldn't hide whatever sickness he had. The Angel softly grabbed onto Dean's jacket. Doing as he was recommended and fell asleep.


	9. Flat Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Dean and Sam get quite into a pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not apologize for anything. Enjoy

Case after case, kiss after kiss the two shared. Sam shipped Dean and Castiel so hard, and now they were somewhat open about it. Just holding hands were the most he would do. It was aodrable and just... Dean felt the happiest. Sure Cas was still new to these feelings but he learns. Cas had to leave a few times for Heaven, mainly to help with Angels.

Dean, Sam and Castiel were in a two bed motel room. Since Castiel promised he was okay and somewhat was better. He didn't need to sleep, and if he did. He would just sleep on the couch. Castiel was reading a book on werewolves since that's what they were going after. San was trying to find where the monsters were at, while Dean cleaned guns and the knives. Making sure they had silver bullets to slow em down. It took Sam around three hours to finally pin point where they were hiding out. In an abandoned warehouse, just off the skirts of town. Dean finished loading everything and stood up, "Alright. We have to watch out backs. These werewolves or werewolf managed to take out another team of hunters. But we have the upper hand." Looking at Castiel with a smile, which the Angel gave a small smile in return. He didn't hear anything, only the sound of his blood rushing through his body. Only getting pulled from the sound by when he felt lips against his own. Instinctively, Cas kisses back and pulled away. His heart calmed down, looking up at Dean with his blue eyes. Knowing he'll be fine.

\- Time Skip -

Only minutes at the warehouse, and they were run over by multiple people. First Castiel was knocked out as he wasn't focused and was almost already to faint. Sam was second because he worried for Cas, and Dean was last for trying to protect the two.

Dean was tied up against a metal pole, Sam was next to him on another. Orange ring of flames surrounded Castiel, who was in the floor. His eyes wide, scared. An Angel of the Lord, scared of werewolves. But how did they know that Cas was an Angel? Another angel worked with the creatures. "Cas!" Dean called out, which Cas slowly sat up. Looking around. "I... I'm alright Dean." The Angel spoke. Sam was still out. Dean worried for the two, they were useless now without their weapons. "It's going to be okay Cas. I'll get us out of here." Dean said while the Angel nodded. Looking back at his hands, so many knots. Pulling at it but stopped when the door opened. Four people flooded in. "Look what we managed to get. Winchesters and an newbie. Seems like fire isn't his thing." The one speaking seemed not to know Cas was an angel. Pulling out the blade, "A strange choice of weapon.." Speaking. The other three were looking around. Sam woke up by now, and already was loose but acted still tied up. Dean was as well, knowing they had to take that fire out to save Castiel. Cas slowly stood up, looking around for any water. The pipes were dried out by now. Sighing softly in defeat.

It took minutes before the four left, saying something about their boss coming. Giving Sam and Dean enough time to get out and help Cas. Dean broke the ring of fire and let Castiel out, while Sam grabbed their weapons. Castiel looked around, "One has my blade. We must be careful." Saying as the boys nodded their heads. Cas held a strange gun, knowing to aim for the head or heart. When the people returned, it was a battle. It was eight against three, but they managed to do it.

Castiel was panting, as he was already tired even before this. Dean and Sam relaxed and didn't notice someone behind Cas until it was too late.

 **"CAS!"**  
Dean yelled, seeing his best friend, his Angel... being stabbed. From the back into his chest, the Angel blade was in his being. Blue light laminated from Castiel's mouth and eyes. Along where the blade entered. As the blade was pulled out, his lifeless body dropped to the ground. Black scorched marks of wings were on the ground. _"No!"_ Dean cries out, shooting the person that killed Cas and ran to his Angel. _"No no no, Cas don't do this."_ He begged, getting on his knees and grabbed Cas, pulling him close to his body. _"Cas. Please. Stop, it's over..Stop pretending, it's not time to sleep. Please open your eyes."_ Dean begged, Sam was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. The Angel that brought Dean so much happiness... Gone like that?! He was pulled out of his shock when he started to hear Dean's sobs. Dean didn't cry a lot, unless he had to. _"God please.."_ Dean whispered, holding Castiel close. Scared that he'll disappear if he let go of him. _"Please.."_ His shoulders shaked. Getting up, holding the male to his chest. He couldnt move, he felt so... broken.

Sammy felt a tear slip, he didn't know if it was because of Dean or that Cas might not come back..

_...To be continued..._


	10. Carry On

\- Castiel P.O.V (First) -

  
**"CAS!"**

  
That was the last thing I heard, the burning pain of my grace made me scream. But nothing came out, it felt like million small fires erupting from your body. I was to scream, cry even. It was a blinding light, I didn't see anyone. But there are something, a felt a sliver of my grace still alive, a sliver of my soul fighting. I didn't feel my body hit the ground, I didn't hear the cries of my ..boyfriend. Only that last scream he cried out. I wanted to pull from that blade, to fight back.   
If Father told me years ago, that an angel without a blade is just as powerful. I would of not believed it. But now, an angel with out faith is far worst off.

I opened my eyes, it was dark. Far more dark than Hell was when I first met Dean. I only saw white orbs of light. Tilting my head and slowly walked over, until I saw... Gabriel. He was smiling, having a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hey Cassie." The Archangel smiled.

\- Dean P.O.V -

His body felt so cold, holding Castiel close to his chest. His heart was so heavy in his chest, wanting to cry but all his tears were gone. All he could do was hold his dead boyfriend, his angel, in his arms. Sitting in the back seat of the impala, Sam suggested they burn his vessel but Dean knew that Castiel would find his way back. He always did, he needed Castiel. Dean was still in shock, his mind wanted to scream that Cas was alive. But his heart knee the truth. There is no pain worst than holding the corps of a love one. Dean could feel grace left in Castiel's body. His soul could feel it, maybe since he wanted Cas to be alive.

\- Four Months after -

Dean still went on cases, but when they were going to bed. Dean would go outside and yell out to Cas. Praying, screaming, crying. It broke Sam's heart, neither of them accepted Castiel's death. Oddly Castiel's body didn't rot, and never smelt. It just smelt like his normal self, with was cutely coconut. Castiel liked the smell so Dean helped him pick it. Sam found Dean a few times starring at the bottle of coconut spray. And had a necklace of an angel wing on his neck. It reminded him of Cas.

Sometimes the brothers would subconsciously ask Castiel as question, until they stop to remember. "Dean. Are you awake?" Sam spoke, sitting on the bed where his brother was resting. Dean's head was under the pillow, "... I miss him Sammy.." Was all Dean said, Sam frowned. "I know... His body isn't rotting, maybe he is alive but dormant." Saying, as if he had any hope left. "Sammy. I contacted Crowely, I went to every demon, angel I could get my hands on. Every monster that would be able to see angels, anyone who could help. They couldn't find Castiel. He's gone Sammy..." Dean's voice was so soft, as if his whispering was the only thing he could manage.

The older Winchester sat up, his hair was a mess. His morning shadow was slightly longer than usual. He missed Castiel touching and playing with it. The Angel did a million weird things, and Dean loved every one of them. The way Cas would play with his hair, trace the anti-possession tattoo. Even holding Dean where he gripped him tightly to get out of perdition. When Dean had the mark of Cain, Cas was one of two people that could manage to calm him down. A simple touch if the Angel would make his heart slow, as if taking the moment into memory.

Sam pulled him out of his thoughts, the younger brother was messing with his hair. "Come on Dean. Let's get you a hair cut. You're gonna end up like me if we don't." He tried to joke, to lighten the mood. It pulled a small smile on Dean's lips. "We don't need that happening."

A haircut took away time for Dean to think about Cas. Being with his brother, messing around. He wasn't thinking, at times he would wait for the Angel to appear. It was around 9 at night, and Dean and Sam were tired. Walking around time, checking a mall. Sam actually got himself something from Hot Topic. It was a ring that had 'Bitch' and Dean got one with 'Jerk'. Dean wore two necklaces since he didn't want to loose the ring, it was like a brother charm. Possibly lucky, but Angel was his only charm up until.. Dean smiled as Sam groaned in tiredness, throwing himself onto his bed. "Thank everything for this bed..." Sam mumbled happily. Hugging the pillow. Dean just huffed, like a laught. Closing the door and locked the door. Setting the bags down onto the table. Strangely, Dean hasn't been drinking as much since Cas. Maybe since he spent all his time trying to find the Angel.

Sitting down at the table, and took out the pie container, along with a fork. Slowly eating, and smiled softly. He remembered giving some pie to Cas, the way the Angel. The way Castiel's nose squished up when the texture touched his tongue. How Castiel would even still each it when Dean took a bite. Dean looked down, only a few bites of pie have been taken. His heart felt heavy once again, he wished for Castiel, but accepted it.  He missed the Angel's voice, how he would be confused about the world. How jokes and puns would make him very confused. Dean sighed, it was too late to cry. And tired to pray. Slowly getting up, putting his pie back into the bag and moved to his bed. Sitting down and looked at Sam, Sam was so peaceful. Dean hoped that one day, just one day of their damned lives, that they will be normal. Closing his eyes and slowly laid down. "Goodnight.. Cas." He whispered, his hand softly laid on his chest, holding the wing charm. He felt as if he could feel Cas holding him.

_Carry on my wayward son_   
_For there'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more..._


	11. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and horrible. I'm so sorry!  
> This follows that last chapter

Dean slowly awoke after the night of no praying. Slowly learning the fact that Castiel isn't alive and his cries to him were useless. Hours to days, says to week. Dean and Sam did their job, but not a day that Dean looks for his angel. Dean and Sam were driving back to the bunker. They have been avoiding that place for a while since that's where they left Castiel's body. Dean never burned it. They guessed ghost couldn't posses it. And neither of them could even burn the body. If it didn't rot, Cas is alive. That's the only way. Dean sighed softly, "Do you want to stop and get some food?" Sam spoke, trying to get Dean out of his thoughts. These past months felt like Hell to them. Sighing, "Sure. Baby needs gas anyways." Looking around, seeing a gas station getting close and turned. Going to one of the tanks and turned off the impala. Sam slowly got out and went into the gas station. As Dean got out of the car and fulled her up. 

 

\- Time Skip - 

 

They had to have another night at some motel, working a very small case. It only was a few hour one since it was just one vampire. Really not a problem. Dean was washing the blood off his face, and sighed. "Dean. Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." Sam said, looking at the door with a frown. He could feel that Dean wasn't okay. Dean looked down at his arm, the mark... Castiel was the only anchor he was able to hold tight. He was scared now. After Charlie went quite, they haven't heard from her. She probably went back to normal life.

 

\- Castiel P.O.V (From the last chapter) -

 

"Hey Cassie." The Archangel smiled. "It's been a long time. Last I saw you. I was playing with the brothers. No hard feelings?" Gabe joked with a grin. Castiel was speechless. "Come on Castiel. Cat got your tongue?" Gabe chuckled. Always messing around with Castiel. Cas just sighed with a smile, "No hard feelings Gabe." And hugged his brother. 

 

When Castiel was younger, Gabe was the only one who would be he only one to protect him. Castiel was always different, and Gabe made sure Cas didn't get hurt because of that. 

 

"I thought you were deas Gabe. What happened?" Cas tilted his head, while Gabe smirked. "No one can kill the Trickster. And no one can kill his favorite brother." Once Gabe said that, Cas instantly got confused. "But I got stabbed. I could feel my grace burning up and like exploding." Saying, he didn't believe Gabe that he didn't die. Gabe smirked and crossed his arms. "Well. I tried to swoop in and save you but I knew it would be too late. So I did most of what I could and saved a small piece of your grace. Of course you felt that. I couldn't save most of it because of that damn blade. And you'll have to be stuck in here for a few months while you heal. There is no way I can get you to wake up without you dying. Just think of this as a birthday gift." Gabe smiled proudly as Cas rolled his eyes. "Thank you Gabriel. I appreciate what you have done.. I just hope the brothers are going to be okay.." Cas sighed, looking around again, everything slowly turned into a room. It was Dean's room. Smiling softly, it felt like he was once again at home. As the months pass. Castiel heard every pray Dean cried. Heard Dean beg for him to be back. Even heard Sam call out. Cas just sat in the bed, looking at the floor. His wings were healing and growing back. Spreading them out, 20 feet wingspan. Sighing softly. 

 

"Gabe. I need you to take me back." Castiel looked up, as his brother was leaning against the wall. "You sure you're ready? I don't know how much grace you recovered. It's enough to keep you alive but.. you can't use any of it until it recovers fully." Gabe explained, walking over to Cas and placed two fingers on his forehead. "Tell Sam I'll see him real soon. And the boyfriend of yours, tell him to stop being a baby." Chuckling softly. White light filled the room.

 

Cas slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain. He still could feel a burning pain where he was stabbed. Looking down, his shirt was new and had the same trench coat but it was cleaned. Everything seemed to be cleaned. Slowly sitting up, and looked around. He was in the guest room, well one of them. Hearing voices from the main room, smiling to himself. 

 

When he was with Gabe. All the prayers were haunting him. And now, he wouldn't have to deal with that. And since he now had working wings, he'll be way more useful than before. Closing his eyes, relaxing. He really didn't want to move, but he needed to be with the brothers again. He felt his heart pumping. Castiel wanted to be close to Dean, to joke with Sam. Even though he didn't under half of them, it still was fun. Castiel knew he had to get up, to regain what he lost for those months. 

 

Slowly standing up, and felt his wings folded on his back, at least keeping them from people's eyes didn't use any grace. He could feel how powerless he was, only having enough to actually be alive. For a while he might live like a human, sleeping and possibly eating. Slowly opening his door. "Sammy. Did you hear that?" Dean spoke, pulling a gun out. Castiel sighed and walked out, walking to the main room. And rested against the wall. Not walking in his body for months made him a little weak. Possibly not be able to go on cases for a week or so. At least he could still be of help. Upon looking at the two brothers, a smile crossing his lips as the two brothers widen their eyes and shock. "C-Cas?" Dean spoke, the gun in his hand dropped onto the floor. Not caring if it broke. Dean was so sure that Cas was dead, Sam almost lost hope. The Angel, with his low voice spoke. After months, he didn't know what to say. Sighing softly and walked over to them. Slowly unfolding his wings.

 

**"Hello Dean and Sam."**

 

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_


	12. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Added my favorite character into the mix!!!

"Cas! How are you alive? I mean I'm glad you are but we saw you get killed." Dean said as Cas took a seat. Sam looked around, "Yeah. Dean is right. We saw your burned wings on the ground, the bright light. The whole deal." Sam spoke, getting a blanket and wrapped it around the Angel's shoulders, not knowing why but he did. Dean sat down next to Cas and held his hand. "Cas. What happened?" Speaking softly, softer than he would to Charlie. Castiel sighed, and rubbed his eyes. 

"Alright.. When I was stabbed, I could feel my grace exploding. Like.. fireworks." Cas said, looking at the table, almost as if it pained him to rethink about that. "Then.. I felt some of my grace survive, like it cooled off before exploding as well. I thought I died when I hit the floor, I could feel my wings burning onto the ground." His feathers gently was brushing against Dean's leg. As if he wanted to spread his wings. "When I woke up, I thought I was dead. But then I saw Gabriel." A smile curled on Castiel's lips, "He saved me. Apparently he didn't die in that hotel you two did years back. And I was in a resting state ever since then. A reason why this body never rotted." Looking at the brothers. Sam looked surprised that Gabe was alive, but Cas saw a smile on his lips. But why are Sam so happy about it? Castiel didn't think much of it. "My grace is very weak and I barely have enough to keep awake.  My body feels.. Very tired." Whispering the last bit, it was probably the lack of grace that he needed rest like a human. "You're tired? But don't Angels not need to sleep?" Dean asked while Cas sighed. "I'm sure my strength is only so much, and I would need human resting to restore some of it." The Angel almost spoke with defeat. Dean nodded, and looked over at Sammy. "Hey Sammy, call Charlie. We need someone to watch the Angel." Castiel was about to say he didn't need someone to watch him but he knew Dean would still do it, Dean slowly got up and walked off somewhere, Cas watched him before looking back at Sam. Seeing Sam send a quick text to Charlie. Before setting his phone down and looked at Castiel. "You said Gabe was alive.. right?" Cas tilted his head before nodding slowly. "Yes. Gabriel is alive. He is keeping low I am guessing. But I am sure he will visit sometime. Why do you ask?" Cas didn't understand when Sam blushes softly. Able to see the male's ears and cheeks turn a light red. "No reason. I am just happy to hear he is okay." Sam smiled and looked down at his laptop, opening and looked for a case. Castiel stared at Sam, questioning why he was getting red. Cas oddly let out a small yawn and sighed, pulling the blanket more around his body. It was so warm and smelled like Dean, leaning back. Not realizing but a wave of sleep hit him hard. Falling asleep within seconds of closing his eyes. Dean came back and smiled at the Angel. Slowly picking him up and laid Cas onto the couch. The Angel looked so peaceful, like he had nothing to worry about. After everything, Castiel deserved every ounce of rest. Dean sat down next to the couch and softly played with his hair. One of Castiel's hands moved in a small grabbing motion, which Dean raised an eyebrow. Playing his pointer finger in the other's hand and felt Cas hold it. It was almost like he needed to hold onto Dean when weakest or most vulnerable. The green-eyed male was surprised at the least, but thought it was cute. Cas almost seemed like a scared child, needing someone until they are strong enough. 

Hours later, the two brothers had to leave for Virginia. Leaving Castiel alone until Charlie gets to the bunker. 

Cas felt his heart race, looking around in a dark room. "Dean! Sam!" Called out, his wings folded tightly against his body. Hearing noises and felt powerless. His breathing caught up in his throat before feeling a Angel blade stabbing him. He didn't see the light, the light indicating his death. Just the pain, being stabbed over and over.

Cas opened his eyes and sat up, shaking. His breathing was fast, feeling his heart beating fast. Looking down at his chest, no blood.No stab wound. Castiel relaxed against the couch, hearing something in the kitchen and frowned. Slowly getting up, the blanket laying in the couch. "Hello?" Saying and saw the red-headed 'sister' Sam and Dean had. Seeing Charlie trying to make something to eat. Not noticing Castiel until she looked up. "Hey Cas!" Saying with a grin, making Cas softly chuckle. Something he barely does unless he was around Dean. "Hello Charlie. I'm sure you came here because of Sam." Saying, as he looked around. Knowing the other's are gone because he couldn't feel Dean near him. She just nodded, Cas thought. "Charlie. Would you like to watch Lord of The Rings with me? I heard you speak of it before." Knowing she would agree and she did. 

Cas was curled up again her, like his head resting on his shoulder. Not in a uncomfortable way, more like protective. Eating a piece of popcorn, and stopped. All he tasted was each molecule. Which was disgusting. Getting comfortable and slowly fell asleep. Not meaning to but he was still tired and maybe another hour wouldn't hurt. He didn't realize he slept long enough for day to turn into morning. 

Waking up and found himself laying down, getting up quickly. Looking around, seeing that the movie was turned off. And didn't hear anyone. Frowning and got off the couch. Coughing into his arm, feeling a little odd. He looked around the whole bunker or where he actually knows. Guessing Charlie left but didn't know why. Sitting down on one of the table chairs. Waiting, he knew the brothers would be home for long while. Opening up a laptop, Sam oddly had a few of them. Cas guessed for some to charge while he is away? Before hearing his phone go off, it was " Ramble On". Dean's personal ringtone. 

Picking it up. "Hello Dean." Saying as he heard the Impala's engine rumble. "Hey Cas, can you look up Soul Eater for us? Sammy is resting and I rather not wake him up." Castiel nodded, "Alright. Hold on." Saying and looked for a book on Soul Eaters. Sitting down and placed the phone in the table, on speaker. "Alright. A soul eater has a similar appearance to a Shtriga, humanoid with a long black cloak. It has a somewhat distorted face and black empty eyes. These monsters drag human souls out of the physical world, and into their "nest". Souls that are dragged to their nest cannot escape and will be trapped forever, even after the victim's eventual death. According to conventional lore, Soul Eaters can't be killed. A Celtic sigil can trap them, but in general they are thought to be invulnerable to harm. However, it says that the Men of Letters found a sigil that could kill a Soul Eater when painted on the inside of its "nest" and the inside of the house it inhabited. When a Soul Eater is trapped, its victims will remain trapped with it. Killing the Soul Eater, on the other hand, will free all its victims, both the living and the dead. The dead shall move on, while the still living will return to their bodies." Saying, and sent a picture of the sigil of trapping and killing. "Dean, I would be careful. I can not help you two if you get stuck. I might be able to get other help but knowing my position in Heaven now isn't well."   
Warning, "Alright Cas. Understood. Hey, where is Charlie?" Hearing Dean, and Cas sighed. I honestly don't know, I fell asleep yesterday, and just woke up. I'm sure she just left to get food." Saying, as Dean hung up. Cas didn't hear anything, "Dean? Dean??" Saying and looked at his phone. Sighing, "Alright.." Mumbling and looked back at the book. He guessed reading was better than nothing.


End file.
